


He's My World

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: The team responds to a medical call.  Once they get there, T.K. realizes exactly what kind of medical call they're on.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 542





	He's My World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by nikolericasands on Tumblr:  
> "Could you maybe do something in which T.K. has anxiety/panic attack while on duty and Carols and Owen are the only ones that can calm him down."
> 
> Trigger Warning: Please don't read if reading about drug use, overdosing, or panic attacks could bother you.

The alarms sounded through Station 126, alerting the team to a medical call. T.K. didn't think anything of it, even though his dad gave him a look from across the room. He climbed up into the truck and put his headset on.

"You sure you don't want to sit this one out?" Owen asked before giving the command to leave the station.

"It's just a medical call. I've been on hundreds of these," T.K. answered. 

Owen gave one last "are you sure" look to T.K. before nodding to the driver.

When they arrived at the address given over the loudspeaker, the first thing T.K. noticed was the squad car that had pulled in only seconds before them. "What's Austin PD doing here?"

Judd looked at T.K. and furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you hear anything beyond medical?"

The hopped out of the truck and ran towards the door of the house. Once inside, T.K. realized exactly what kind of medical call this was.

T.K. froze at the scene in front of him. A young boy, looked to be about 16 or 17 years old was lying on the floor, an empty pill bottle beside him. The boy's father was kneeling on the floor beside him, desperately screaming for the boy to wake up. He watched as his team began to work to revive the kid. He watched as Marjan inject Narcan into the kid's leg and Judd started CPR. Carlos was off to the side, taking a statement from the kid's mother. Suddenly, T.K. felt his chest tighten. He couldn't move or breathe. He felt his hands start to shake. 

Owen glanced over at his son and frowned as he saw his son in the middle of a panic attack. "Damn it," he muttered. He walked over to where is son was still standing, frozen in place, and placed a gentle hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "Let's get you out of here," he whispered.

T.K. cut his eyes towards his dad. "You can't leave," he managed to squeak out. "You're the captain."

Owen sighed. T.K. was right. When all was said and done, he was the responding captain and paperwork always followed calls. He looked around, wondering who he could trust with T.K. He didn't know who all his son had told about what happened in New York. He was seconds away from having Mateo take him outside to at least get T.K. away from the scene when his son managed to speak a few more words.

"Get Carlos," T.K. whispered.

Owen nodded. "Officer Reyes," he called out, getting the young officer's attention.

Carlos looked over to where the father and son stood. He took one look at T.K. before thanking the frantic mother for her statement and making his way quickly over to his boyfriend.

"Why'd he even come on this call?" Carlos directed at Owen as he grabbed his boyfriend's shaking hands.

Owen shrugged. "I don't think he realized it was a drug-related call. So you know?"

Carlos nodded. "He told me that he's overdosed. I don't know details, though," he whispered.

"Get him out of here," Owen whispered, pointing towards the door.

"Yes sir," Carlos replied, pulling T.K. away from the scene and outside.

Once outside, Carlos led T.K. around to the back of the firetruck and sat the young firefighter on the ledge. "Head between your knees, Tyler. Deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth." Carlos kept a hand on T.K.'s back, hoping to keep him grounded.

T.K. did as Carlos told him, and just focused on his breath and the hand on his back. After a few minutes, T.K. lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend's concerned face.

"You okay now?" Carlos asked calmly.

T.K. nodded and held out a hand for Carlos to take.

Carlos laced their fingers together as he sat down next to T.K. on the edge of the truck. "You want to talk about it?"

T.K. took in a deep breath. "It reminded me of that night. Seeing the kid there with the bottle next to him and his dad screaming at him to wake up. Before we moved down here, that's exactly what happened with me."

Carlos squeezed his hand. "You don't have to tell me the details."

"I want to."

"Go ahead, then."

"Most of this is what Dad told me happened. He came to my apartment because I hadn't shown up for my shift. When I didn't answer, he called our station down. They had to break down my door and Dad found me like that kid back there. Passed out on the floor with an empty bottle next to me. I wasn't breathing. They did CPR on me and Dad injected me with Narcan. The only thing I actually remember is waking up, being rolled into the recovery position, puking all over my floor, and then my dad hugging me. They took me to the hospital, and once I was released, Dad told me we were moving down here."

Just then, Owen appeared around the corner of the truck. "You okay, kid?"

T.K. looked up at his father and nodded. "Yeah. I was just explaining to Carlos exactly why I freaked out back there."

Owen sat on T.K.'s other side. "It was a bit of a dejavu moment for me, too. That kid's gonna be okay, by the way. Michelle's loading him up on the ambulance as we speak."

"Do they know why he took them?" T.K. asked. 

Owen looked up as he thought quietly for a moment. "I heard you telling Carlos about the OD before we moved down here, but do you remember the first time?"

T.K. looked over at his dad and felt sad for the kid. He had a feeling he knew where this was headed.

Owen still avoided eye contact as he spoke once again. "You were 16 years old. Your mom and I rarely talked, but out of nowhere, she's calling me, telling me to get back to my apartment ASAP. You had sent her a text telling her you were sorry. She told me that you had come out to her and that she didn't react well. I ran the rest of the way home after my shift while calling 9-1-1. I ran inside only to find you passed out on the floor and the bottle for my leftover pain killers on the floor beside you."

T.K. felt Carlos' grip on his hand tighten as Owen told the story. "I woke up in the hospital with you and Mom crying by the bed. Mom started apologizing for how she reacted."

"And I told you that your mom and I had just come up with a new custody agreement where you went to your mom's only when you wanted to instead of every weekend."

T.K. remembered that day. He remembered waking up in the hospital and his mom apologizing before walking out of the room. "You had gone and bought a pride flag pin and was wearing it."

"I just gave it to that kid's dad," Owen told him, finally confirming what T.K. had been thinking. 

"Did anyone notice?" T.K. asked timidly.

Owen shook his head. "I don't think so. But you may want to tell them, kid. That way they can help you whenever Carlos or I can't. And maybe stay away from drug-related calls?"

T.K. smiled. "I think I can do that."

Owen clapped a hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? There's only an hour or so left on your shift."

"I can take you," Carlos offered, looking at his watch. "My shift technically just ended. Then you won't have to ride back to the station and face any questions they might have just yet."

"But my stuff," T.K. argued weakly.

"I'll grab it," Owen offered. "Go, T.K. I'll see you later."

"Okay," T.K. agreed, wrapping his arms around his dad in a tight hug. 

"Take care of my kid," Owen said to Carlos, offering a hand for the young man to shake. "Kid's my world."

Carlos shook Owen's hand in a firm handshake and nodded. "Always. He's mine too."

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/610890279474577408/hes-my-world


End file.
